


Q&A/Mukbang With My Boyfriend!

by I_D_E_K



Series: Voltron YouTube AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunk and Keith are mentioned, M/M, Mukbang, Q&A, Soldier Shiro (Voltron), YouTube, YouTuber Keith (Voltron), YouTuber Lance (Voltron), Youtuber AU, Youtuber Hunk (Voltron), shance, some suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: Shiro and Lance eat dinner and answer some questions for Lance's audience!





	Q&A/Mukbang With My Boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you to everyone that read, commented and Kudos'd the first part of this series :D Leave a comment if you'd like to be featured in a future part OR if you have any ideas for what Lance could upload to his channel :)

“Hey, what’s up guys? It’s Lancey Lance here, back with another video for you guys and today I have Shiro with me again and we are gonna be doing a mukbang.” The shot opened up with Lance, light makeup on and sat against the headboard of a bed with a puffy comforter laid over his legs sat next to Shiro, who was watching Lance with a soft smile as he introduced the video.

“The settings are a little different, that’s because we are at Shiro’s apartment and we are in his bed because we are feeling lazy and tired, we’ve been travelling this week and it’s been a little hectic but we have an assortment in front of us.” The video showed some cinematic shots of the food laid out before the two as Lance spoke. 

“I am an unhealthy bitch so I’m eating a delicious spread of domino’s and burger king because I couldn’t decide and Shiro, my gorgeous, big, muscly daddy bear is eating a healthy portion of chicken salad that I made for him because I’m domesticated as fuck.” Shiro laughed and picked up the bowl he would be eating from as Lance unwrapped a burger.

“Kashi, do you wanna choose a question first?” He asked Shiro before taking a bite of the burger.

“Sure.” Shiro took Lance’s phone and began scrolling. “NinaMcClain asks; how did you two meet?” Shiro read aloud before taking a bite of his own meal. “You can answer this first because we have two very different versions of how this went down.” Shiro spoke amusedly and took another bite of his salad.

“Okay, I was a sophomore in college and my roommate was his brother, who you all know as KeithStabsThings on here. I’d seen pictures of him and thought he was gorgeous, who wouldn’t? And one day Keith was in some kind of evening lecture, I was back in our room… with someone else who happened to be a female,” Shiro chuckled. “and Shiro just… walked in to the room and I was mortified.”

“I screamed at him, told him to get out and all of that. I was furious, I thought that Keith hadn’t told me about his brother coming to visit so I got my clothes on and ran out of the room, I shoved him, I poked him in the chest all while yelling at him that he couldn’t just walk in to someone’s room without knocking and he was like ‘I’m so sorry, you sounded like you were just talking, I knocked and I thought I heard you say ‘come in’ – obviously I didn’t, I was politely informing the girl I was with that it would be in her best interest to close her eyes.” Shiro laughed hard, covering his mouth with his hand and Lance swallowed a bite of his food before continuing his story.

“So he’s apologising, I’m yelling and then Keith runs up and he’s almost crying because Shiro wasn’t supposed to be home for like three weeks and now I feel like shit because I feel like I’ve ruined the surprise and so I’m like ‘holy shit I’m so sorry, let me buy everyone dinner and so I showered, changed, put a little face on and we all went out for dinner and drinks.” Lance finished and took another bite from his burger.

“Okay, my side of the story. I got home from deployment early, went and saw my parents then decided to go and see Keith because he didn’t know I was home yet. I didn’t wanna call ahead because I wanted it to be a surprise. Now, I knew he had a roommate, Keith spoke to me about him all the time when we talked, not always nice things, they didn’t get along the best all the time, and I didn’t think that at six in the evening Lance would be on the receiving end of oral pleasure in their dorm room and I knocked, thought I heard Lance say ‘come in’ but in reality he wasn’t talking to me at all.” He chuckled and took a sip from a large glass of water.

“I walked in and Lance was so mad but all I could think was ‘holy crap this guy is gorgeous and fiery and I have to at least kiss him before I go back overseas’. Anyway Keith shows up, I’m pretty certain he cried, and Lance offers to take us out for dinner and drinks, gets absolutely obliterated so I end up paying for drinks and practically carrying lance home and putting him to bed and whilst I’m taking his shoes off, Keith is off brushing his teeth or whatever and Lance sits up and says ‘I always pictured you on your knees in front of me when Keith showed me pictures of you’ and proceeded to vomit all over himself, meaning the first time we met, I stripped him, showered with him and put him to bed, all without getting my kiss.” Shiro finished and looked over at Lance who was stuffing a handful of fries in to his mouth.

“I don’t remember that at all.” Lance said through his mouthful of food, making Shiro chuckle and shake his head. “Okay, my turn. LanceIsMyDaddy asks what was yours and Shiro’s first kiss like? Uh… wet.”

“Accurate.” Shiro nodded. “Uh, we were both wasted and it was raining. So, wet.” Shiro took the phone and scrolled for a few seconds. “FightMeOneOnOne asks Shiro, does Lance actually call you ‘daddy’? I don’t know, Lance, do you?” He turned to Lance and sipped his water whilst Lance sipped his extra-large soda through a straw.

“FightMe, that is for me to know and you to fantasise about.” Lance winked at the camera and took his phone once again. “DemonBaby asks who wears the pants in the relationship? Me.”

“I beg to differ.” Shiro looked over at Lance, who raised his eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m wearing pants, you’re not. That’s why you’re under the covers.” Lance laughed and Shiro chuckled as he took another bite of his meal.

“That is very true, I am not wearing pants right now.” He handed the phone to Shiro, who scrolled whilst he chewed and took a gulp of his water before speaking. “Thatsformetoknow asks ‘keyboard smash’ I love you guys so much but we all need to hear the lipstick story.” Shiro grinned and looked over at Lance, who was trying not to choke on his food as he laughed.

“Okay, so I got leave over Halloween just under four years ago and Lance and I had been spending time together, texting, getting coffee so everyone knew we had a little thing for each other but they also knew that it would take a lot of alcohol to give us the courage to make a move with one another. As Lance said in his previous video, he dressed up as some kind of mer-person for Halloween and used that lipstick as a part of his look.” A picture of Lance dressed up as a mermaid, complete with a shell bra and a sparkly tail showed up on screen, a red cup in one hand and the other on Hunk’s shoulder as he pulled his cheeks in and crossed his eyes to make a fish-face.

“A lot of tequila and some drunken talking later Lance and I end up in his and Keith’s room and we’re getting close, cuddling, flirting and then finally we kiss and whatnot. Lance, drunk as all hell takes his makeup off and wipes the lipstick from my… face and such and we go to sleep. Next morning, we get up pretty early, say goodbye, I head back to my hotel and I can’t work out why people are staring at me the whole way back. Until I look in the mirror before I get in the shower and there is blue… everywhere. My lips, my cheeks, my neck, my forehead, my ears, everything is this awful, splotchy blue and I sent a picture to Lance and he was in hysterics about it, until I reminded him that he still had classes that evening and we both spent the entire day trying our hardest to get rid of this blue but it was just not happening and everyone knew that we’d hooked up because absolutely no one else had blue smeared across their entire bodies.” The two laughed and Lance looked over at Shiro fondly.

“And here we are, almost four years later, still getting teased about the blue incident.” Lance shook his head and laughed, taking the last bite of his burger. “KeithsHusband asks does Shiro have a YouTube channel and if not, why? He’s amazing.”

“Shiro does not have a YouTube channel but Shiro does help Keith with videos because Shiro can reach up super high and lift heavy things.” Lance laughed at Shiro’s answer and bit into a slice of pizza, licking his lips as he handed Shiro the phone. “PeterPigPerson asks how long does it take Lance to get ready? No one believes that it only takes him an hour.” Shiro set down his empty bowl and rubbed his hands together. “Lance-Always-Late-McClain takes literally half a day to get ready for anything.” Shiro said.

“EXPOSED!” Lance yelled, blushing and laughing.

“We haven’t been on time or early for one thing in the near four years we have been together. If we make reservations for dinner I make them an hour later than I tell Lance that they’re for and we’re still late by at least ten minutes every time.”

“Stop exposing me.” Lance giggled as he hid his face behind his hands.

“If I want to go out to the store I have to wait at least an hour for Lance to choose an outfit, even if it’s sweatpants and a T-shirt.”

“I’m dead. I’ve died. You’ve killed me. I’ve been exposed.” Lance laughed and Shiro handed him the phone. “Oh, this one is juicy. HaulMyAss asks what do you argue about the most?” Lance set the phone down and put his hands on his knees. “Make no mistakes, I love this man to death and what you see is what we’re like ninety five percent of our relationship. That five percent, however, is full of little spats to full blown ‘I think I hate you’ arguments and if anyone tells you that’s not what their relationship is like they’re lying. We don’t argue all the time but when we do it’s gonna be about me taking too long to get ready, either of us working to hard, Shiro not texting me back for hours on end or Shiro leaving his prosthetic on for too long.”

“Or you hogging the bathroom.” Shiro added.

“Beauty takes time, baby, and when we move in together you’ll know just how much I cut my bathroom time down by when I’m staying here.”

“I think if there was one thing we argue about the most it’s my prosthetic though.” Shiro agreed with Lance.

“It’s hard to explain but Shiro’s arm isn’t completely gone, he still has his shoulder and about half of is upper arm that connects to the implant that connects to the prosthetic and he’s not supposed to leave the prosthetic attached to the implant for more than about fifteen hours, which means he has a solid ten hours of use before it starts to hurt him. The thing weighs more than his actual arm did so when he gets tired it starts to pull and then he’s cranky because he’s in pain and I get it, believe me, I get it, not having the use of both of your arms is incredibly frustrating but it’s frustrating for me because I can see that he’s in pain and sometimes he just wont take his freaking arm off and rest for a few hours.”

“And I appreciate and I am so grateful that Lance cares so much but I can be a stubborn asshole and so can he and two stubborn assholes that are tired and cranky turn in to one huge argument that happens at least once a month.”

“But as frustrating as it is, having arguments like that are good for our relationship because it’s just a release of tension and it makes us appreciate the good times we have a whole lot more.”

“I agree.” Lance leaned over, puckering his lips and Shiro leaned in and pecked him quickly. “Okay, I’m stuffed, Shiro’s finished his food too and this video is probably already too long. Thank you guys so much for watching, please like and subscribe if you’re new around here and leave a comment below telling me what you’d like to see in the future. I love you all, bye!” He blew a kiss to the camera and the screen cut to his end card, showing a link to his previous video and a link to his most recent video on his second channel.

…

**COMMENTS** :

**HunkaLove** : OMG I’m in a Lance McClain video lol!

**PapiMcClain** : Yass more Shiro!!! *heart eye emoji*

**WeStanShance** : I’m LIVING for this boyfriend content!!!

**FollowMeLance** : I’m so happy you’re happy! Seeing you smile gives me LIFE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it subscribe to the series to be notified when I upload the next part and if you have any ideas for Lance's future videos, with Shiro or any of the others, let me know!


End file.
